Las reliquias de la muerte: La decisión del dragón
by acadrados
Summary: Draco toma una decisión que cambiará el rumbo de la segunda guerra mágica. Dos enemigos obligados a compartir el mismo bandoy marcados por el mismo destino. Hermione y Draco tendrán que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro. Verdades ocultas y un dragón dispuesto a jugárselo todo por su familia. La historia final que todos quisimos leer.
1. 1 Mansión Malfoy

_¡Hola a todos! Después de ocho años leyendo Dramiones, mi hermana y yo hemos decidido dar el paso y contar la historia tal y como nos hubiera gustado leer sobre el último libro. Un libro que se va a ceñir todo lo posible al real solo que Draco Malfoy será una figura central en toda la trama. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis de la misma manera que nosotras hemos disfrutando escribiéndola para vosotras. Intentaremos actualizar cada dos o tres semanas. Cualquier opinión al respecto será bienvenida. Sobra decir este universo pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo que os suene a chino es enteramente nuestro. ¡Disfrutad!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

 **LA MANSION MALFOY**

Con aire indiferente, subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, conteniendo la respiración y con las manos crispadas. Pasó por la sala de dibujo y cruzó el enorme pasillo que se extendía, majestuoso, ante él. Entró en su habitación, agitó con parsimonia la varita sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y cuando escuchó el suave "click" supo que estaba solo. Su pecho empezó a vibrar y Draco respiró hondo. Tenía que serenarse, porque era vital. Nunca antes su vida había dependido tanto de mantener sus nervios a raya y su mente completamente en blanco. Por eso ahí, en la asfixiante oscuridad de su habitación, lejos de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su salón, podía relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, desbloquear su mente y descansar unos minutos.

Escuchó alboroto, una serie de gritos de rabia y júbilo llegaban desde el salón principal a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa escaleras abajo, siguiendo la procedencia de las voces. Se detuvo un segundo, parapetado tras el marco de la puerta, atónito y pálido.

-Ve a buscar a Draco Cissy, él podrá decirnos si este chico es Harry Potter. – Aquella voz melosa con un toque infantil y demente pertenecía sin duda alguna a su tía Bellatrix. Draco empezó a sudar y, muerto de miedo, empujó suavemente la puerta al mismo tiempo que Narcisa tiraba de ella. Una mirada de su madre fue suficiente.

En el medio de la sala encontró a Weasley, con el rostro sucio y lleno de arañazos. Su corazón empezó a latir desagradablemente fuerte cuando reconoció la figura que acompañaba a la comadreja. Estaba casi como la recordaba, a pesar de que hacía más de un año que no se veían. Lo único que había cambiado era la manera de vestir. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey rosa palo sucio y desgarrado por algunas zonas y un abrigo de tela con capucha que intentaba ocultar sin éxito sus rizos castaños.

-Draco, acércate hijo.- La voz de su padre apremiante y angustiada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó al muchacho que estaba de rodillas entre su tía y un carroñero y lo levantaron bruscamente hasta dejarlo a su altura.

-¿Es este Harry Potter, hijo?- Lucios le clavaba las uñas en el antebrazo, nervioso. Draco podía notar el aliento del chico, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se clavaron en su retina mirándolo fijamente, esperando que en cualquier momento Draco confirmara la pregunta.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo había reconocido mucho antes de acercarse a él y aunque sintió un escalofrío de pánico recorrerle la columna vertebral pronunció, despacio y con cuidado:

-No estoy seguro padre, ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?- La voz le temblaba y retiró su mirada, incapaz de seguir enfrentándose a la mirada desafiante de Potter.

-Tenemos que estar completamente seguros Draco, si lo llamamos y no es el chico nos matará a todos.- El siseo en la voz de su tía, peligroso y amenazante le obligó a levantar la vista de nuevo. La hinchazón en el rostro de Harry Potter iba desapareciendo, lo cual hacía que cada vez fuera más evidente su verdadera identidad. –Míralo de nuevo- insistió su tía cada vez más nerviosa, mientras se paseaba despacio por detrás de su espalda. La mirada verde esmeralda y la suya volvieron a hacer contacto, mientras Draco negaba con la cabeza.

De repente, un grito, un sonido parecido a un látigo y la voz de su tía alzándose como una sentencia de muerte, enloquecida. Draco giró todo su cuerpo hacia esa dirección, buscando inconscientemente una muchacha con un jersey rosa.

-¡¿QUE MÁS HAS COGIDO DE MI CÁMARA, ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!?

Bellatrix cogía a Granger por el pelo, Weasley, atado de pies y manos se retorcía en el suelo gritando incoherencias sin dejar de mirar, aterrado, a la chica. Sin pensarlo, el Slytherin había dado un paso en dirección a la castaña y de repente, en medio de todo ese caos, notó la mano de su madre alzarse sobre su pecho y empujarle con fuerza hacia una esquina del salón.

Desde ahí, observó cómo su tía arrastraba a Granger por el suelo arrancándole a la muchacha lamentos de dolor y se la llevaba a través de la puerta del salón.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a mantener una conversación. ¡De mujer a mujer! – se escuchaba el repiqueteo de unas botas y los sollozos de la chica. Y de nuevo otro grito de terror y Granger desapareció de su vista. Oyó como su padre ordenaba a Pettigrew que sacara a Potter y Weasley del salón, pero Draco se vio incapaz de dejar de observar el hueco de la puerta. Su madre lo miraba desde su posición mientras agarraba fuertemente la varita entre sus finos dedos.

Los alaridos de la castaña retumbaban por toda la casa, volviéndole loco. Aquella agonía que la voz de Granger le provocaba se metía en su cabeza y se quedaba incrustada en su mente, podía jurar que el recuerdo lo perturbaría para siempre, hasta que sólo quedó el silencio. Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo había permanecido en aquella esquina del salón, medio encogido y pálido, escuchando. Pero cuando todo quedó en silencio, en un profundo y agobiante silencio, su corazón empezó a bombear en sus sienes, imaginando lo peor. De repente, la voz de su tía se elevó desde el pasillo y canturreó:

-Veremos si lo que dices es verdad. Si resulta que estas mintiendo y yo lo sé, desearás haberte quedado escondida como una rata en tu casa con los de tu calaña…. ¡TRAEDME AL DUENDE!

Aquel último grito de la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange bastó para que todo el mundo cobrara de nuevo el sentido del movimiento. Todo se volvió confuso y rápido. Los carroñeros, asustados por la furia de aquella bruja loca salieron corriendo rumbo a algún lugar donde poder desaparecerse. Draco notó la mano de su padre apretando fuertemente su clavícula.

-Ve a por el duende hijo- Le susurró al oído. Draco, tembloroso, pálido y a punto de vomitar abrió la puerta del salón y cruzó el pasillo rumbó a los sótanos. Por mucho que lo intentó evitar, por muchos esfuerzos que puso en el intento, pudo ver, gracias a su vista periférica, una figura inmóvil en el suelo de su sala de dibujo, con el brazo inerte y extendido hacia adelante, ensangrentado. No se movía, tan solo un suave subir y bajar de su pecho le hizo saber que aún estaba viva. No pudo ver nada más y continuó caminando, con el estómago revuelto.

A medida que iba descendiendo hacia los sótanos, el olor a humedad y suciedad le iba calando la ropa, obligándolo a arrugar la nariz. Mientras bajaba, con la varita iluminada por un _lumos_ apuntando hacia adelante, tomó una decisión.

Apunto de llegar al final de los peldaños, repasó una y otra vez en su mente el plan. Un plan con demasiadas lagunas y un alto porcentaje de acabar muerto, y se maldijo por décima vez desde que aquella absurda idea había asomado por su mente. Pero era la oportunidad que había estado esperando durante semanas y no la desaprovecharía. Mientras se acercaba a la celda escuchó murmullos pero no podía divisar a nadie debido a la oscuridad.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no puedo seguir escuchándola más, la van a matar, Harry…. – susurró Ron. Draco se acercó un poco más a la celda y escuchó como Weasley le pegaba una patada a algún objeto metálico y segundos después, oyó la voz de Potter, igual de asustada.

-Ya lo sé Ron, estoy pensando. No eres de gran ayuda dando vueltas a mí alrededor gritándome.- Harry suspiraba fuertemente mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, buscando una salida. Intentaba recordar todas las palabras que Hermione le había dicho sobre la aparición en lugares que no estaba permitido. - La mansión tiene un hechizo anti desaparición, ni siquiera con nuestras varitas podríamos intentarlo, si Hermione estuviera aquí seguro que se le ocurriría algo- dijo triste.

Draco abrió la puerta roída de la celda y entro blandiendo la varita interrumpiendo así conversación de los dos Gryffindors e hizo que se pusieran contra la pared. Alerta, se acercó al bulto pequeño que estaba en una esquina. Cogió al duende del brazo y lo saco a rastras.

-Sois peor que los elfos domésticos- escupió hacia los dos chicos, esperando que parte de la inteligencia de Granger se les hubiera pegado en el transcurso de los años.

Subió los peldaños mohosos de las escaleras y antes de salir al angosto pasillo arrinconó al duende contra una de las paredes y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Escúchame bien, cuando subamos, más te vale que sepas fingir bien, ¿me oyes?, en cuanto mi tía te pregunte por la espada, debes decirle que es falsa.

-¿Y por qué debería decir tal cosa, señor Malfoy?- susurró el duende mirándolo fijamente.

-Si quieres vivir un día más, y volver a rodearte del oro de Gringotts, más te vale.- dijo Draco en un tono que no permitía replica alguna. Salió con la frente en alto, arrastrando al duende hasta el salón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Cabrón!, si de mí dependiera cuando toda esta guerra acabe, juro que su vida será peor que la de un elfo doméstico, no descansaré hasta verlo encerrado en Azkaban y acabar así con el puro árbol genealógico de los Malfoy- Ron mantenía su monólogo personal sobre lo que debería hacerle al Slytherin cuando lo tuviera delante, mientras Harry seguía dando vueltas de un lugar a otro de la celda.

De repente los ojos se le abrieron de par en par mostrando por primera vez en horas una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es Ron, ¡Elfos Domésticos! – gritó Harry. Ron lo miro extrañado, pensando que su amigo había perdido la cabeza definitivamente.

-Ron, los elfos no se rigen por la magia de los magos, Hermione nos ha lo dicho en innumerables ocasiones-, miró a su amigo esperando que llegara a la misma conclusión que él, pero viendo que Ron mantenía la mirada fija y la misma expresión aclaró –Ellos pueden aparecerse en cualquier lugar independientemente de los hechizos anti aparición.- Entonces Ron pareció reaccionar y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una tenue sonrisa.

-¡Dobby!- Gritó entonces Harry. –Dobby- volvió a llamar ahora entre susurros, observando todo a su alrededor, y al fondo de la celda se escuchó un suave ¡PLOP!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al entrar lo primero que divisó, fue una figurada hecha un ovillo sobre la gran alfombra verde, que recubría la madera labrada del salón. Su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente de nuevo, pero intentó calmarse, respiró lentamente y desvió la vista a la figura de su tía apoyada en uno de los sillones. Tiró al duende a los pies del sillón y se retiró en silencio a un rincón junto a su madre.

Mientras Gripkhook observaba la espada que le tendía Bellatrix detenidamente, Draco pensó por un momento que el duende lo delataría, provocando que lo mataran a él, y por extensión a ella.

Lo miraba fijamente, observando cada movimiento que los dedos del duende hacían, y de repente la voz seca de Gripkhook se alzó en medio del salón:

-La espada es falsa.- afirmó con seguridad el duende, mientras repasaba con sus largos dedos los rubís incrustados de la reliquia de Gryffindor y observaba a Bellatrix con ojos completamente negros.

-¿Estás seguro, duende?

-Completamente señora Lestrange, resulta una pieza convincente, pero sin duda es una falsificación. Sólo un duende podría darse cuenta.

Bellatrix profirió un grito de furia, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón. Seguía sin estar completamente segura de lo que el duende le decía, no podía arriesgarse a llamar a su Señor, aún.

-Deberíamos llamar al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Lucius convencido de la veracidad de las palabras de la criatura. -Los tenemos, y seguro que él nos ofrecerá una recompensa.

-Sin tu varita no estás en posición de ordenar nada, querido cuñado- le respondió Bellatrix mientras lo miraba con esos pozos negros con suficiencia y algo de diversión. -Yo llamaré a nuestro señor- pronunció no muy convencida mientras se atusaba unas arrugas inexistentes de su vestido y se pasaba la mano por el enredado cabello.

–No olvides de quien es esta casa, Bellatrix- dijo Malfoy mientras se erguía mirando a su esposa. Bellatrix acariciaba su varita con dulzura mientras lo observaba desde su posición, de esta salían chispas verdes. Justo en el momento que levantaba el brazo un ruido llamo su atención.

Ron y Harry habían entrado a tropel en el salón, envistiendo todo cuanto había alrededor sin importarles exponerse a cualquier hechizo. Todos en el salón se quedaron petrificados conteniendo la respiración con sorpresa.

-¡Malditos! – gritó Bellatrix mientras blandía su varita y comenzaba a conjurar hechizos en todas direcciones. La estela de uno de ellos le pasó rozando la oreja a Ron que había conseguido empujar a Harry detrás de un sofá de piel.

-Queréis jugar pequeños traidores, pues tía Bella os enseñara unos juegos muy divertidos.- dijo riendo desquiciada mientras blandía de nuevo su varita.

-Dobby, ha venido a salvar a Harry Potter, Dobby no permitirá que la señorita Bellatrix les haga daño- el pequeño elfo se apareció frente a la mortífaga con los ojos llenos de rabia. A continuación, se escuchó un ¡pop! y Bellatrix observó con terror y estupefacción como la gran lámpara de araña temblaba y se desprendía del techo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se apartó de un salto cayendo al suelo.

En ese momento de confusión Harry salió de detrás del gran sofá, para acercarse a Hermione que yacía tirada en el suelo. Pero Bella fue más rápida y lanzó con rabia un _expulso_ haciendo retroceder a Harry contra una de las paredes del salón.

Draco observaba la escena inmóvil en una esquina. Ante él podía ver como su plan iba poco a poco desmoronándose y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Justo en ese instante de vacilación vio cómo su tía se levantaba del suelo y giraba su cuerpo en dirección a Granger. Lo supo tan pronto como observó la mirada de su tía y un recuerdo le vino a la mente. – _Tienes que sentirlo Draco, tienes que saborearla, mantenerla unos segundos en tu boca, disfrutar de su sabor y luego lanzarla con fuerza-_ Recordaba aquellas palabras a la perfección, porque su tía se había empeñado en enseñarle como se debía realizar la maldición asesina. Sin realmente pensarlo, su varita se alzó ante sus ojos y se escuchó a sí mismo:

-¡E _xpelliarmus!_ \- gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron. Vio la mirada de sorpresa de su tía mientras la varita se escurría de sus dedos y como su madre lo observaba con terror en el rostro.

Harry aprovechó esos segundos de estupefacción de la familia Malfoy y se arrastró rápido por el suelo cogiendo la varita de Bellatrix, miró a Ron, y este entendió rápido lo que pretendía, se levantó como pudo del suelo acercándose a Hermione y la recogió entre sus brazos. Harry había avanzado unos pasos para ponerlos detrás de él protegiéndolos con la varita.

Draco observó todo a cámara lenta, vio a su antiguo elfo doméstico acercándose a los tres Gryffindors sin que nadie reparase en él, y entonces miró a su madre. Esta asintió con la cabeza mientras se agarraba al antebrazo de su marido que seguía mirando la escena sin creérselo.

En el instante que el elfo logró agarrar la camiseta del _niño que sobrevivió_ y lo vio abrir los labios, Draco se lanzó a la carrera y cuando todo alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, consiguió agarrarse a los dedos suaves de una desmayada Hermione y sintió la conocida sensación de como si le estuvieran estrujando los intestinos.

Lo último que visualizó antes de desaparecer fue a su madre abrazando a su padre y a su tía Bellatrix gritando – ¡NO! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- Mientras lanzaba con rabia una daga.

N/A Esperamos que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, pediros disculpas de antemano porque aun intentamos manejarnos con la edición de la historia para subirla e intentar introducir las N/A que no salió al principio de publicarla.

Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. 2 Un lugar seguro

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traemos el segundo capítulo!_

 _Esperamos que a los que os haya entrado la curiosidad y hayáis leído el primero este también este a la altura._

 _Hemos tenido bastante visitas (que no sabemos si lecturas) pero daros las gracias a aquellos que habéis invertido un ratito de vuestro tiempo, siguen siendo bienvenidos cualquier aportación u opinión para así seguir mejorando!_

 _Un saludo especial a_ _ **NarradoraNueva**_ _por dejarnos ese primer comentario, esperamos que te siga encantando!_

 _Este universo pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo que os suene a chino es enteramente nuestro. ¡Disfrutad!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **2\. UN LUGAR SEGURO**

Apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido. Sentía el sabor salado en sus labios y cómo el agua de lo que debía ser el mar le cubría hasta las rodillas. Tenía un golpe en la mejilla y por el dolor punzante que sentía al respirar estaba seguro que tenía alguna costilla rota.

Miró alrededor al escuchar voces lejanas, a su derecha, a pocos metros se encontraba Potter agachado, al parecer sosteniendo algo, o más bien a alguien. Gritaba con voz ronca por ayuda mientras no dejaba de balancear el cuerpo de un elfo entre sus brazos.

A la izquierda, a tan solo unos metros de Potter, se encontraba Granger pálida y sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo junto al pelirrojo que tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un intento torpe de abrazo, observando a Harry sin moverse. Fue la castaña la que primero avanzó. Se deshizo de los brazos de Ron como pudo y se acercó despacio hasta la figura del _Elegido_.

Ella también se agachó y estiró la mano acariciando al elfo, mientras le pasaba el brazo sano por los hombros a Harry y le susurraba algo al oído.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio como Harry se ponía en pie y se giraba con el cuerpo del elfo entre los brazos. Dobby, su antiguo elfo, muerto. Algo se removió en su interior. Se dijo a si mismo que no le habían educado para sentir pena por un simple elfo, pero un recuerdo de años atrás donde Dobby le alcanzaba unas galletas de vainilla de un estante demasiado alto y se las ofrecía sonriendo con devoción se abrió paso a través de su mente. Movió la cabeza, hastiado, para deshacerse de tales imágenes y prestó atención a la escena que se acontecía. El elfo estaba en una postura extraña en los brazos de Potter, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, sus labios dibujaban una tenue sonrisa. Podía divisar como parte de la funda de almohada que usaba como ropa estaba teñida de un color rojo vino y un instrumento fino y negro permanecía clavado en su pecho.

Asqueado Draco apartó la mirada de aquella grotesca escena y se paró a observar el sitio dónde se encontraba. Despacio consiguió salir del agua y se apartó todo lo que pudo del trío dorado. Sus ojos solo abarcaban una gran playa, con algunas plantas altas cubriendo parcialmente la arena y al fondo se divisaba el techo de lo que parecía ser una casa. Alguien se dirigió a él, con una voz chillona y algo cantarina.

-¿Malfoy, estas bien?- Luna se había acercado al escuchar los gritos de Harry. Vio primero a Malfoy ahí parado observando sin ver nada y se acercó dando pequeños saltos hacia él.

\- Lovegood- dijo mientras la miraba sin saber realmente qué responder.

\- La misma, no te preocupes enseguida os llevaremos a la casa y prepararemos té.- comentó contenta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y se encaminaba despacio hacia donde estaban los leones.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Weasley corriendo hacia él con un rictus furioso en su rostro, acto seguido, sintió en un costado el impacto de un hechizo. Miró a la comadreja con la cara desencajada justo antes de perder la consciencia y caer al suelo.

-Ronald no era necesario. – Detrás del pelirrojo estaba la figura inconfundible de Hermione con las manos en la cintura mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Que querías que hiciera?, es un mortífago, no podemos confiar en él. Es más aun no comprendo cómo ha llegado hasta aquí con nosotros. – Le dijo dubitativo mientras observaba el cuerpo del rubio tirado en la arena. Hermione también observó al Slytherin con duda. – _Mobilicorpus_ \- pronunció, mientras avanzaba por la arena con Draco suspendido en el aire.

-¿¡Pero que cojones estás haciendo Hermione!? ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de él cuanto antes! ¡No sabemos si es una trampa! –Ron le gritaba a tan solo dos palmos, estupefacto y gesticulando de manera exagerada. -¡Es un mortífago!

-No nos delató, sabía que era Harry y no dijo nada, y tú y yo no íbamos disfrazados Ron...creo que… solo necesita un sitio dónde quedarse.- Resuelta y algo confusa, Hermione le dio la espalda a Ron y con Draco levitando a su lado se dirigió a la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó tumbado en una mullida cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aun sentía ese lacerante dolor en las costillas. Su ropa estaba seca aunque llena de polvo y una suave sabana le cubría el cuerpo hasta el pecho. Se incorporó despacio sujetándose la cabeza, mareado, observó a su alrededor y buscó su varita, sabiendo de ante mano que no la llevaba consigo.

No conocía el sitio. Era una pequeña habitación pintada de un azul claro y decorada con algunos cuadros que evocaban un paisaje marino. Algunas conchas y cuerdas estaban sujetas a la pared, una pequeña ventana dejaba traspasar los rayos de un sol al borde del atardecer. Se giró con lentitud hacia la puerta, y entonces la vio. Parada junto a la puerta. Con la varita en la mano dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo a la menor señal de peligro. Seguía vestida con la misma ropa de hacía unas horas y podía divisar un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo que mantenía semioculto detrás de su espalda. Lo miraba sin parpadear, esperando quizás a que fuera él, el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Su voz sonó ronca y más agresiva de lo que quería demostrar. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente hacia la puerta al escucharlo cómo si le hubiesen golpeado sus palabras, pero en segundos cuadró sus hombros y lo observó con dureza.

-No puedo decírtelo, es un lugar seguro, confórmate con eso.- dijo cortante mientras observaba como Malfoy hacía una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-No hay lugar seguro que nos esconda de él- dijo arrugando la nariz, recordando en segundos la traición que había cometido. Cientos de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a cada cual más desastrosa que la anterior, pero tuvo que contenerse para no demostrar delante de ella que estaba acojonado. – Y bien, ¿a qué debo el honor Granger?-dijo mientras la observaba con una sonrisa deteniendo su mirada en su pecho para luego clavar la mirada en sus ojos castaños. Hermione enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que observaba Malfoy.

-Solo he venido para comprobar que el hechizo de Ron no había dejado secuelas graves, por desgracia– dijo sonriendo con suficiencia al estilo Slytherin.

-Así que la maldita comadreja me ha hechizado, cuando….- No pudo acabar la frase ya que de golpe la castaña se acercó a él blandiendo la varita a la altura de sus ojos.

-No lo llames así, deberías dar las gracias que no te dejáramos tirado en esa playa.-

\- No recuerdo haber pedido vuestra ayuda, y en todo caso dudo mucho que Weasley haya sido el que tuviera la brillante idea de encerrarme en esta cochambrosa habitación, así que Granger podrías explicarme porque tu alma caritativa ha decidido ¿salvarme?- dijo altivo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la suave almohada y recogía sus manos en su regazo. Que estuviera atrapado con esa sangre sucia en inferioridad de condiciones no lo hacía menos peligroso y que mejor manera de demostrárselo que estando totalmente en calma sin perder el contacto visual. Hermione lo miró irritada, no perdería más tiempo con ese engreído,

\- Un error que no cometeré dos veces Malfoy-. Se dio la vuelta resuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de desaparecer lo miró por encima del hombro elevando la barbilla y cerró de un portazo. - _Fermaportus,_ _Muffiato_ …- justo antes de pronunciar este último hechizo atisbó a escuchar a Malfoy maldecir.

-¿Cómo está nuestro querido huésped?-preguntó Ron con sorna, al verla aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, mientras comía una porción de pastel de zanahoria y sonreía a su cuñada que le estaba llenando un vaso con leche.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena- le susurró Hermione irritada.

-Harggrry dizrle algo- dijo un avergonzado Ron al verse reprendido por su amiga.

-Ron, trágate la comida antes de que te ahogues. –dijo Harry sentado a su lado, sonriendo, cansado. Acercó los dedos a la cicatriz mientras la recorría con suavidad intentando calmar el dolor punzante que iba creciendo, Hermione lo miraba extrañada, le había repetido en miles de ocasiones que cerrara su mente y por ello decidió que era mejor distraerla que tener que darle explicaciones.

-¿Ha dicho algo de interés?- Le preguntó mientras movía el trozo de pastel con el tenedor.

Hermione se dejó caer en otra de las sillas mientras negaba con la cabeza. -No, nada nuevo-. Estaba cansada, desde que habían llegado apenas había podido quitarse los nervios de encima y ahora estaba agotada. Después de que Luna le vendara la muñeca había acompañado a Harry a enterrar a Dobby y luego se pasó varios minutos en la habitación de Malfoy esperando a que despertara.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, ha sido un día largo. Mañana decidiremos que paso es el siguiente.- la chica pasó la mano por el hombro de Harry dándole un pequeño apretón y esperó unos segundos a que sus amigos salieran de la cocina. Se quedó observando los restos de pastel que sus amigos habían dejado en los platos y mecánicamente, sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a la encimera de la cocina y preparó un par de sándwiches y llenó un vaso con zumo de calabaza. No le apetecía nada volver a interactuar con Malfoy pero se dijo que tenía que comer algo, aunque estuviera teniendo serias tentaciones de irse a su cama a fingir que no tenían a un mortífago en casa.

Subió despacio las escaleras sin poder evitar que estas crujieran a su paso. Toda la casa estaba en silencio y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas dándole a todo un aire algo tétrico a pesar de la bonita decoración que Fleur mantenía. Se paró en la segunda puerta del segundo piso con algo de indecisión, deshizo los hechizos anteriores, y a punto estuvo de llamar suavemente, pero luego pensó que posiblemente la enviaría a la mierda de todas maneras, así que saltándose los protocolos entró.

Encontró a Draco de pie en medio de la estancia. Con la camisa abierta de par en par, observándose los moratones que recubrían sus costillas con una mueca entre el asco y el dolor. Llevaba los pantalones medio desabrochados donde pudo divisar la tela negra de su ropa interior. Desvió la vista avergonzada, intuyendo de reojo como él sonreía con suficiencia.

-¿Has venido a ver el espectáculo?- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se abotonaba los pocos botones de su camisa que aún quedaban cosidos.

-No suelen gustarme las películas de terror- dijo irritada mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, observando como la expresión altiva del chico cambiaba a una de furia. – Te traje algo de comer.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que comeré algo que has preparado con tus sucias manos…- lo dijo todo de carrerilla esperando que en ningún momento ella notara que estaba fingiendo un asco que no sentía.

Hermione se quedó estática unos segundos observándolo. No esperaba un agradecimiento ni nada parecido pero la rabia iba dispersándose poco a poco por todos los poros de su piel, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la bandeja. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y entendió que si para ella resultaba difícil mostrar algo de compasión o interés por una persona como él, para él sería más difícil aun dejarse ayudar por una sangre-sucia. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada esta vez con algo de pena, y dejó la bandeja apoyada en la silla de la habitación.

-Como quieras- dijo apenas sin entonación, seguidamente salió de la habitación, pronunciando los mismos hechizos de antes y se dirigió a su habitación dos puertas más allá de la de Draco.

Malfoy se quedó de pie durante unos minutos observando la puerta por donde Granger había desaparecido. Intentaba aplacar la furia que sentía debido a la pena con la que ella le había mirado. Había desertado, por su propia voluntad, había sido valiente en esa circunstancia y no permitiría que nadie le tuviera pena, aunque se encontrara con un par de costillas rotas, magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, encerrado en una casa extraña llena de miembros de la Orden y sin varita. Hecho una mierda, cansado y herido, pero era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca suscitaban pena.

Se acercó despacio a la bandeja de comida y tras olisquear el bocadillo y escuchar su estómago rugir decidió tomarlo. Sobrevivir era su lema, aunque tuviera que comer algo preparado por Granger. No cayó en la cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vio que en unos segundos había devorado completamente los dos sándwiches y bebido el zumo de calabaza.

Se sentó en la cama observando el techo. No tenía ni idea que haría ahora, las últimas semanas su prioridad era salir de Malfoy Manor y no había dedicado ni un segundo a pensar cual sería el siguiente paso. No quería luchar en esta guerra, tan solo quería reunir a su familia y marcharse lo más lejos posible hasta que todo acabara. Serían unos cobardes, pero unos cobardes vivos. Pero al parecer no le quedaba más opción. No podía pedir ayuda a los buenos para salvar a su familia sin dar nada a cambio, sabía que no era así de fácil. Pero convencer a la Orden de que quería ayudar aunque fuera por egoísmo propio parecía igual de imposible que lo otro.

La cabeza le empezaba a doler así que decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco, aunque fuera en esa cama andrajosa. Mañana ya pensaría como salir del embrollo.

Apenas era pasada medianoche cuando despertó entre sudores fríos. Le costaba respirar y un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba tragar. Se incorporó con dificultad apoyándose en la almohada respirando fuertemente por el dolor de las magulladas costillas y descubrió su camisa dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Le escocia y ardía a partes iguales. Podía recordar vagas escenas del sueño, Bellatrix blandiendo la varita frente a su madre, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza. El señor Tenebroso parado en medio del salón observando con asco a Lucius que se interponía entre su cuñada y su mujer. Un rayo verde iluminando la estancia y la palabra traidor resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Una parte de él sabía que no había sido un simple sueño. El Lord Tenebroso tenía muchas maneras de torturar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que la invasión mental era una de sus técnicas favoritas, el dolor en el antebrazo solo atestiguaba que la veracidad de que su sueño era más real de lo que parecía. Se volvería loco de pensar en lo que le había sucedido a su madre, o a su padre. Tenía que hacerse con una varita como fuera y ponerse en contacto con su familia.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama y tras unos minutos de intensas cavilaciones cayó de nuevo en un sueño plagado de pesadillas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _N/A: ¡Tachan!, bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, esperamos que os haya gustados y tengáis ganas de leer el tercero. Nos leemos en unos días!_


	3. 3 El duende

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! Bueno pues aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo, la historia poco a poco va tomando forma y de nuevo vemos una pequeña interacción entre Draco y Hermione, no os preocupéis en los próximos capítulos habrá mucho mas!**_

 _ **Así que nada esperamos que sigáis disfrutando con la lectura y ya sabéis un review con vuestras opiniones nos harían muy felices!**_

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **3\. EL DUENDE**

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, el dolor punzante de su brazo izquierdo la hizo despertarse. Se estiro perezosa en la cama mientras respiraba hondo y con calma se acariciaba el vendaje. Apenas había descansado, aun podía ver la escena en la Mansión Malfoy como si de un bucle de tortura se tratara. Tenía grabados en su retina los ojos negros de Bellatrix, la expresión divertida y fascinada cuando rasgaba su piel, las tétricas carcajadas que sus gritos y sollozos le provocaban.

No había querido analizar mucho lo sucedido. Se sentía débil, expuesta y ultrajada.

Se levantó despacio, buscando en su bolso de cuentas algo de ropa para cambiarse y se metió en la ducha. Intentó por todos los medios no reparar en el vendaje, no quería mirarlo, pero sabía que debía cambiarlo tarde o temprano. Luna no podía ocuparse de ello constantemente. Se envolvió en la mullida toalla y se sentó en la cama. Con cuidado fue retirándose la venda hasta dejar a la vista completamente aquella marca. Tenía un color rojizo y algo amoratado y podía notar a la perfección el relieve de cada letra " _Sangre Sucia_ ". Cogió el dictamo que siempre llevaba encima y vertiendo un poco en la herida la volvió a cubrir con una venda limpia.

Acabó de vestirse y salió en dirección a la cocina, se paró unos segundos tras la puerta cerrada de Malfoy. No se escuchaba ningún sonido a través de ella y reprimiendo las ganas de entrar, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y bajó despacio las escaleras.

Ron y Harry ya estaban desayunando, a través de la ventana entre abierta de la cocina observó a Luna ayudando a Fleur en un improvisado huerto, recogiendo verduras.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo intentando sonar alegre, mientras se servía un café de la tetera mágica y untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa. Ron le respondió con un balbuceo mientras luchaba por mantener un trozo de bacon en la boca y Harry tan solo levantó la vista del periódico para dedicarle una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿Que dice el Profeta, Harry?- pregunto mientras observaba con detenimiento la primera plana, donde aparecía un hombre alto y corpulento en medio del Hall del Ministerio con los brazos abiertos, en letras grandes debajo de su cuerpo se podía leer "Aprobada la Nueva Ley contra los Hombre-Lobo".

–Nada que deba sorprendernos, han intensificado la protección en Grigotts y al parecer requieren un certificado de "Sangre Pura" para poder entrar.- dijo mientras cerraba el periódico con fuerza y acuchillaba una tostada intentando ponerle mantequilla.

Luna entró con Fleur y se sentó al lado de Harry, mientras estos hablaban Hermione reparó en la bandeja de plata que estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. Sin lugar a dudas era la misma que utilizó anoche para llevarle algo de comida a Malfoy. Intentando no mirar a ninguno de sus amigos se dirigió a la cuñada de Ron.

-Fleur, ¿Has visto a Malfoy?- quiso sonar despreocupada, pero al parecer Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta y dejaron de comer. Se creó un silencio tenso, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara de Luna removiendo el té.

- _Sí, he pagsado esta mañana por su habitagción después de atengder al señor Ollivander y al duende. Supugse que tengdría hagmbre, y aunque es un prigsionero creí que segría cruel no presgtarle atención_.- La mirada intensa que la francesa le dedicó le hizo comprender que sabía que ella había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran y como pudo cambio de tema.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Griphook, puede que sepa alguna cosa, después de haber estado encerrado en la Mansión.- dijo mientras se levantaba y les hacia una seña a Harry y Ron para que la siguieran. Cuando entraron a la pequeña buhardilla, vieron al duende sentado junto a la ventana con una taza en las manos.

-¿Podemos pasar?-, pregunto amablemente Harry desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Señor Potter, adelante-. El duende señaló la cama y los tres Gryffindors se acercaron despacio y tomaron asiento. –Debería darle las gracias por salvar mi vida- dijo algo brusco mientras observaba fijamente a Potter. –Así que supongo que estas aquí para pedirme algo no ¿es así?

-Más que pedirle, me gustaría que me respondiera a unas cuantas cuestiones.-Hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Ron y Hermione y continuó. –Queremos saber porque cuando Bellatrix le preguntó por la espada usted le dijo que era una falsificación- el duende se removió incómodo en la silla y los miro durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Muy sencillo joven Potter- empezó el duende diciendo mientras recogía la espada que se encontraba apoyada en la pared y volvía a repasar con sus largos dedos los rubís incrustados. –Si le hubiera dicho que era la verdadera, probablemente me hubiera matado, además como ella mencionó, la espada estaba dentro de su cripta, con lo cual de haber dicho la verdad ella sabría que alguien entró y eso es imposible ¿Verdad, señor Potter?- lo miró, con aquellos intensos ojos negros.

-Supongo…- comentó Harry, sabía que el duende intentaba averiguar cómo habían conseguido la espada, pero ¿qué le iba a contar? ¿Que se le apareció en medio de un bosque bajo un lago helado? Viéndose acorralado intentó cambiar el tema pero Hermione sentada a su lado lo interrumpió con un carraspeo.

-Señor Griphook, su historia es bastante convincente, pero aun diciéndole a Bellatrix que la espada era falsa, sigo sin entender como pensaba usted salir de la Mansión. Con lo cual permítame insistir en la pregunta que le ha hecho Harry. ¿Por qué razón le dijo a Bellatrix que la espada era falsa?- El duende la miró con desprecio, era una chica inteligente, al parecer era más difícil convencerla a ella que al chico. -¿Cómo puedo fiarme de vosotros? Somos seres perfectamente capacitados para los negocios señorita, ¿Qué le hace pensar a usted que voy a revelarle mis motivos, que al parecer resultan tan…vitales, sin obtener nada a cambio?.- dijo triunfante, volvió a mirar con sumo interés la espada, apretándola de manera perceptible sobre sus dedos, Hermione, captando aquel sutil gesto apuntó:

-La espada no le pertenece.- dijo seria.

–No, es cierto, pero esta espada la hicieron los duendes, posiblemente mis antepasados, sería un honor devolverla al lugar al que pertenece.- Hermione miró a Harry dudando. Era posible que el duende les estuviera tendiendo una trampa para quedarse la espada, pero también cabía la posibilidad que supiera algo importante. Y en estos momentos no tenían muchas más pistas a seguir. –Pueden regresar más tarde cuando hayan tomado la decisión.-

Harry lo observó durante unos segundos y luego paseó la mirada por sus dos amigos. Ron movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y Hermione no paraba de retorcerse las manos.

-Está bien, Griphook, aceptaremos el trato pero con una condición. La espada nos fue entregada por un motivo importante. Estamos dispuestos a cedérsela siempre que nos la deje usar hasta que hayamos cumplido la misión.- El duende los miró a los tres y tras pasar la mirada otra vez por la espada se decidió. –Está bien señor Potter, acepto su oferta, espero que recuerde que los tratos con los duendes no se pueden romper… de lo contrario, podría haber consecuencias.- Harry estrechó la mano que el duende le tendía y esperó pacientemente a que el duende hablara de nuevo. –Cuando el señor Malfoy me arrastro al salón, me dijo en las escaleras que debía decir que la espada era falsa.-

-¿Malfoy?- dijo un incrédulo Ron. Tras unos segundos de profundo silencio, el pelirrojo rompió en una carcajada.

-No lo sé señor Weasley pero no estaba en condiciones de negarme, tal vez podrían hablar con el joven Draco, quizás él le resuelva sus dudas- Los observó con una sonrisa maliciosa y se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando por la ventana. La conversación había terminado y ya no sacarían nada más.

Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación más confusos que antes. Hermione estaba muy confusa, y la única alternativa que le quedaba para entender toda aquella situación era pensar quizás, que el duende mentía. Era imposible que Malfoy hubiese decidido ayudarles.

-Bueno, creo que debemos hacerle una visita al pequeño hurón, ¿no?- dijo Ron mientras sonreía y acariciaba despacio su varita.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y algo de molestia, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a retirar los hechizos que custodiaban la habitación de Malfoy.

-Creo Hermione que deberías quedarte fuera, estás débil todavía y los tres sabemos que a ti es a quien más machaca Malfoy.- La voz de Harry se alzó a espaldas de Hermione justo cuando ella tenía la mano en el picaporte, dispuesta a abrirla.

-¿Cómo?- dijo girándose bruscamente, con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

-Yo estoy con Harry, Herms, es un gilipollas y puede que intente atacarnos o…-

-Ronald, creo que soy lo suficientemente perspicaz e inteligente como para saber usar mi varita si Malfoy decide usar su fuerza bruta contra mí. No supone peligro alguno porque, por si no te acordabas, Malfoy no tiene varita y nosotros tenemos tres.- El tono que puso al pronunciar esas palabras era exactamente el mismo que ponía cuando se tiraba más de dos horas intentando explicarle a Ron alguna lección y éste no ponía de su parte por entenderlo. – Así que voy a entrar con vosotros en esta habitación y sonsacaremos lo que sea que tenga que decirnos el rubio oxigenado, juntos.- La mirada que Hermione les dirigió a sus dos amigos no dejaba réplica posible, así que sin pensarlo más empujó la puerta hacia dentro.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Malfoy sentado de espaldas en un sillón de madera azulado, observando el mar que se extendía a lo lejos.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Nostálgico Malfoy?- Cuando Ron pronunció esas palabras con malicia Hermione pudo ver como los hombros del rubio se cuadraban y toda su figura se tensaba, todavía de espaldas.

-No sabía que supieras el significado de esa palabra Weasley, ¿Has estado practicándola toda la noche? No deberías haberte molestado, puedo entender perfectamente tu paleta forma de hablar, seguro que te resulta más sencillo construir frases.- Pronunció esas palabras despacio, al tiempo que giraba su rostro ligeramente hacia los tres Griffindors que se apiñaban en la entrada.

-TE VOY A….-

-No creo que estés en condiciones para empezar una pelea Malfoy, así que yo de ti me ahorraría los comentarios. –Harry habló por primera vez mirándolo, mientras con el brazo sujetaba a un iracundo Ron que luchaba por deshacerse del agarre de su amigo.

-Sois vosotros los que habéis venido aquí a molestarme. Decid lo que sea y largaos.- El tono de su voz era frío y arrogante. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, que lo miraba apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aire indiferente.

-¿Te ha mandado Quien Tu Sabes?- La pregunta se alzó en un silencio incómodo, provocando que Draco se moviera en su asiento al escuchar a Harry hablar del Lord Oscuro.

-Piensa un poco Potter. ¿Realmente crees que si él me hubiese mandado, aún seguiríais vivos?- La respiración acelerada de Ron era el único sonido que había en la habitación, Harry y Hermione contenían la respiración, esperando que Malfoy continuase.

-¿Y bien?- Harry miraba a Malfoy, exasperado.

-Me apetecía salir a tomar el aire, Malfoy Manor me estaba resultando últimamente un poco agobiante.- Las comisuras de los labios de Malfoy se alzaron en una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando viendo como Ron se revolvía y le apuntaba con la varita, amenazante.

-¿Te crees que esto es una casa de vacaciones hurón? O nos dices ahora mismo porqué huiste de Malfoy Manor o te juro que te saco de una patada en el culo de aquí.- dijo Ron sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-¿Porque le dijiste a Gripkhook que la espada era falsa?- Hermione levantó por primera vez la vista del suelo, sorprendida al escuchar su propia voz. La pregunta había sonado como un cañonazo en medio de la noche. Después, solo hubo silencio.

Malfoy la miró por primera vez y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. No le diría nada. Antes muerto.

Hermione vio como la figura de Draco volvía a quedar de espaldas a ellos, sumiéndolos a todos en un silencio ominoso y opresor.

-Eres un maldito cobarde Malfoy, sabemos que le dijiste al duende que mintiera sobre la espada. – La voz de Ron rompió el silencio, mirando la nuca del rubio con odio.

-Basta.- Hermione pronunció esas palabras tan bajo que le pareció que nadie las había escuchado. Supo que sus dos amigos habían recibido el mensaje, porque se giraron hacia ella.- Es inútil, no va a decirnos nada que pueda servirnos.- Tras pronunciar esas palabras desapareció por el marco de la puerta, envuelta en el mismo silencio con el que había entrado en la habitación.

La mirada de Malfoy había querido decir muchas cosas. Había visto rabia, duda y cantidades enormes de un pánico tan absoluto como el que sintió ella cuando los carroñeros los descubrieron en el claro. Y también había visto orgullo. Y no sabía cuál era el motivo por el cual Malfoy había decidido salvarles la vida, pero el caso es que estaban ahí, vivos. La gran cuestión era, ¿Dónde quedaba Malfoy en todo esto?

Ron había salido en busca de Hermione mientras Harry se quedaba unos segundos más observando la nuca de Malfoy, dudando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido?, bueno anotar que la pequeña frase que dice Fleur le hemos añadido unas "g" como habéis visto para intentar asemejar el acento francés que posee espero que se haya entendido de todas formas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en 3 semanitas!**_


	4. 4 Veritaserum

[Escriba texto]

 _ **Holaa! Un poco con retraso ya que con la universidad y un viaje que hicimos no hemos podido actualizar antes. Pero aquí tenéis el 4 capitulo!**_

 _ **Esperamos que lo disfrutéis**_ __

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

4\. VERITASERUM

-¿Donde esta Hermione?- preguntó Harry cuando vio entrar a Ron a la cocina.

-Ha dicho que ahora baja- contestó Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- comentó Harry, mientras observaba de soslayo a su amigo. Desde la boda de Bill había notado el cambio de actitud de Ron hacia Hermione y los días que pasaron en el bosque no hicieron más que confirmar que le gustaba su amiga. Estos últimos días en casa del hombre-lobo Ron había intensificado el acercamiento y aunque al principio pensó que Hermione le correspondía, conforme iban pasando los días la veía más distante.

-Nada, Harry, no te preocupes- dijo el pelirrojo intentando cambiar de tema. Hermione lo había echado amablemente de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía que cambiarse el vendaje de la muñeca, pero el notaba que estaba distraída. Los últimos días parecía que se habían acercado más. El contacto físico entre ellos se había multiplicado y en ocasiones notaba como ella se sonrojaba en su presencia. Pero ahora parecía que no existía, o al menos no existía de la manera que él quería.

Hermione entró en la cocina seria y se sentó junto a sus amigos. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?, Malfoy no creo que nos diga nada más por mucho que le insistamos.

-Podríamos volver a hablar con el duende, quizás ha recordado algún detalle más. – dijo Ron esperanzado.

-No lo creo, hace un rato volví a pasar por su habitación y aparte de recordarme en varias ocasiones lo del trato no dijo nada más. Pasó parte de la estancia desmayado y otra parte muerto de miedo así que no creo que nos diga nada. También hablé con Luna y con Ollivander pero al parecer las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy estaban hechizadas, porque ninguno recuerda haber escuchado ninguna conversación. – les explicó Harry.

Bill entró por la puerta, al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación y los miró a los tres serio.

-Si nos contarais que es lo estáis buscando quizás la Orden os pueda ayudar.- Miró directamente a Harry sabiendo que sin duda los otros dos no dirían nada sin su consentimiento.

-Bill ya te lo expliqué cuando llegamos. Dumbledore nos confió una misión a los tres, si él hubiera pretendido que la Orden lo supiera no dudo que os lo hubiera explicado. – le contestó Harry un poco más brusco de lo normal. Respetaba a Bill Weasley, ya no por su condición de hombre-lobo sino porque era uno de los miembros más coherentes de la Orden y hermano de su mejor amigo, pero su insistencia estaba agotándolo. – No te preocupes, en dos días nos marcharemos, ya hemos abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad y no queremos poneros en peligro.- dijo intentado zanjar el asunto con Bill.

-Harry, esa no es la cuestión. Sabéis de sobra que podéis quedaros el tiempo suficiente, Ron es mi hermano. Solo que no entiendo porque Dumbledore os dejó ese encargo al parecer peligroso y potencialmente mortal, pudiendo confiar en toda la Orden. Somos más y más mayores….- Bill no acabo la frase, la cara desconcertada y agria de los tres Gryffindors se lo impidieron. –No me malinterpretéis, no digo que no seáis validos solo que, no lo entiendo.- Dio por terminada la conversación sabiendo que no le contarían nada y se dispuso a volver al salón con su mujer. Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta dijo airadamente. –El _veritasererum_ puede ser un buen aliciente para ayudar a alguien a hablar cuando no puede.-

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Ron eufórico. –Podemos darle a Malfoy _veritaserum_ y cantará como un pequeño pájaro.-

-Ron, está prohibido el uso del _veritaserum_ , solo los aurores pueden disponer de él. Además no es justo. Expondríamos a Malfoy a que nos contara cualquier cosa aun siendo algo personal. – dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Tan prohibido no debe de estar si llevas un frasco en el bolsito…- interrumpió Harry.

-Es solo para casos de extrema urgencia- respondió Hermione cortante y ligeramente sonrojada, sujetando el bolsito de cuentas casi imperceptiblemente.

-Y ¿cuál es el problema?, no te entiendo Hermione. Necesitamos saber y Malfoy seguro que sabe demasiadas cosas que nos ayudarían. ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto?- gritó Ron dando un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Yo no lo estoy defendiendo Ronald!- gritó de vuelta Hermione, con un tono mucho más agudo del que tenía normalmente, con la cara colorada y la respiración acelerada.

-Ya basta chicos…- Harry intentó poner paz entre sus dos mejores amigos. Los dos lo miraban expectantes con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada. –Hermione tiene razón Ron, el _veritaserum_ es una poción prohibida- Hermione sonrió de manera condescendiente. –Pero por otro lado, Ron también tiene razón Hermione, con la poción podríamos obligar a Malfoy a que nos contará la verdad y así quizás podríamos avanzar.- Ron esta vez se enderezó en la silla y sonrió triunfante.

-¿Y entonces que propones?- susurro Hermione dolida.

-Simplemente podríamos amenazarlo con utilizar la poción. Así tan solo le pediríamos que nos conteste a unas preguntas en particular y no ponemos en peligro su vida privada.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

\- Podría funcionar…- asintió la castaña.

-Y si no funciona, se lo vertemos en el zumo de las mañanas- aclaró Ron aun enfurruñado con la opción de Harry. Hermione lo miro de soslayo, pero no dijo nada, suficiente habían discutido ya por Malfoy. Se levantó despacio y susurrándoles un " _Buenas noches_ ", desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-No entiendo nada Harry, de verdad que no. Con todo lo que Malfoy le ha hecho pasar le debería importar una mierda que expusiéramos su vida privada con tal de sacar información. – dijo Ron algo triste pero enfadado mientras seguía observando la puerta de la cocina.

\- Yo tampoco Ron, pero sí que es cierto que a veces saberlo todo no es algo bueno…- le dijo crípticamente Harry mientras se levantaba y también se disponía a irse a dormir.

Draco llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en esa habitación. La francesa rubia le había traído unas camisas, supuso que de su marido, para que se cambiara. Pero hasta el momento había desistido de quitarse su traje negro. Era lo único que le quedaba. Sonaba estúpido pero cuando lo has tenido todo y de golpe solo posees un traje roído y sucio te parece la prenda más especial de todas. Olía a casa, podía atisbar incluso en uno de sus hombros la suave fragancia del perfume de su madre. Y por ello no se la quitaba.

Seguía sin tener noticias de los suyos, ningún habitante de la casa había hecho ningún comentario acerca de ello y los sueños de la primera noche no se habían vuelto a repetir, así que aun pensando en lo peor mantenía la ligera esperanza de que estuvieran bien, o todo lo bien que cabría esperar después del castigo del Lord Tenebroso.

Después de todo no podía quejarse, la loca de Lunática y la francesa le traían cada día sus tres comidas, a regañadientes se habían ocupado de sus heridas e incluso le habían dejado un par de libros para que no se aburriera. Pero estaba seguro que unos días más en esa habitación, encerrado y acabaría igual de loco que su tía Bellatrix. Finalmente se durmió, pensando en todo lo que haría en cuanto se hiciera de una varita.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione le daba a Harry el pequeño frasco de _veritaserum_ que guardaba en su bolsito de cuentas para emergencias y los tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Malfoy.

Harry deshizo los hechizos y entró directamente sin avisar. Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ellos, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenía el pelo húmedo y la camisa de franela azul que debía de ser de Bill estaba desabrochada. Los miró desafiantes, sobre todo a Hermione que bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Veo que en esta casa no hay intimidad y puestos a decir tampoco educación.- dijo ácido mientras se abrochaba el último botón y bajaba los puños de la camisa para cubrir la marca tenebrosa en la que Harry sin duda había reparado.

-Cierto, no hay intimidad y menos para un mortífago como tú- declaró Ron.

-Ron…- susurró Hermione mientras le tocaba suavemente el brazo, cosa que consiguió apaciguar al pelirrojo y crispar sin saberlo al rubio que los miraba de frente.

Permanecieron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Hermione, azorada, retiró la mano del brazo de Ron y Draco relajó los hombros en apenas un gesto visible. Seguía observando como Weasley sostenía la varita con fuerza, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Sería fácil provocarlo y hacerse con ella pero dudaba que esos segundos le permitieran desarmar a Granger y Potter así que desistió de tal idea y se acercó despacio al sillón. Se sentó elegantemente posando una de sus piernas en la rodilla de la otra. Recto.

-Y bien, en que puedo ayudaros esta vez- dijo irónico mientras se observaba las uñas distraídamente. Vio entonces como Potter metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se adelantaba unos pasos, mientras Ron sonreía ampliamente. Pensó que lo atacaría pero entonces del bolsillo saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente. Empezó a ponerse nervioso pero levantó la barbilla, fingiendo total indiferencia, y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Supongo que tu inteligencia de prefecto te hace sospechar lo que contiene este frasco ¿no es así?-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- _Veritaserum_ \- escupió Draco despacio.

-Exacto. Así que la cosa va a ir de esta manera. Nosotros te hacemos unas preguntas, tú contestas y evitamos que tengas que tragar este líquido. La otra opción es que te niegues y -enseñándole la varita- entonces te lanzo un _Petrificus_ y lo hacemos por las malas. -comentó Harry mientras lo miraba desafiante.

Draco no tenía muchas opciones, exponerse al _veritaserum_ podría ser un error garrafal así que estaba dispuesto a responder a las malditas preguntas del Trio Dorado.

-Escupe Potter- vio como Ron hacia un mohín de desilusión, seguramente deseaba darle esa poción con cualquier excusa, a su lado Hermione parecía más relajada que antes.

-¿Qué nos puedes contar de los planes de tu señor? – preguntó Harry.

-Nada- respondió automáticamente, pero al ver como Harry lo miraba y volvía acariciar el maldito frasco tuvo que volver a replantear la respuesta. -No sé nada Potter, llevo encerrado en la Mansión semanas, desde lo de Hogwarts no lo he visto más que en dos reuniones y en ninguna de ellas se habló de un plan en particular. No cuenta sus planes, al menos no en mi presencia. Eso lo guarda para sus más allegados.

-Ósea que dentro de los mortífagos eres el último mono ¿no? Era de esperar- ese comentario había procedido de la comadreja que sin duda estaba disfrutando el momento. Prefirió no responder, porque entonces lo único que vería Weasley sería su puño incrustándose en esa cara pecosa. Harry volvió a tomar el mando de la conversación.

-Bien entonces ¿qué nos puedes contar? ¿Por qué es tan importante la espada para tu tía?

-No sé si la espada es importante Potter, a mí me parece más una baratija de Gryffindor, supongo que estaba colérica porque la espada estaba en Gringotts lo cual evidenciaría que entrasteis en su cámara y eso fue lo que no le gustó.

-Es que acaso ¿hay algo más en esa cámara? – siguió preguntando Harry.

-Es posible, hace unas semanas mi tía presumía ante todo aquel que quisiera escucharla que su señor había depositado alta confianza en ella para proteger unos objetos valiosos.

-Ósea que hay más de uno, aparte de la espada.- confirmo Harry dubitativo.

-Eso es lo que he dicho, pero no sé de qué objetos se trata.

-¿Por qué le dijiste al duende que dijera que la espada era falsa? -Harry volvió a insistir en la pregunta que le hizo la anterior vez. Una parte de él seguía sospechando que Draco podía estar infiltrado con ellos esperando la mejor ocasión para delatarlos.

-Quería salir de Malfoy Manor, y vosotros erais la mejor opción. – antes muerto que decirles la verdad, aunque pensándolo bien aquello tampoco era una mentira ciertamente. Harry abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-No tengo nada más que contaros, así que largaos- dijo con voz llena de rabia.

-Eso es algo que decidimos nosotros no tú, hurón- exclamo Ron. Se miraron los dos un buen rato, sabiendo que si no fuera por la presencia de Harry y Hermione ya estarían peleando al más puro estilo muggle.

-Por hoy si Malfoy, pero no olvides que estas bajo este techo por decisión nuestra, y eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. – intervino Harry, mientras se giraba para marcharse de la habitación.

-¿Es una amenaza Potter?- gritó Draco mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo.

-Tómalo como más te convenga- fue lo único que escuchó de Harry mientras salía de la habitación seguido de Weasley y Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿os va enganchando un poquito más?**_

 _ **Nos encanta este Draco tan….tan…suyo jajaja!**_

 _ **Cualquier duda o aclaración o incluso consejo nos gustaría mucho leerlo así que ya sabéis un review es la mejor manera**_ __


End file.
